


Soul of Nature

by SeaSpectre160



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen, Magic, Sacred Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trees are not just organic matter. They have spirits and thoughts of their own, and it takes a special gift to hear their voices. Especially when one is in distress.</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with out of the blue. It didn't take too long to write, so here it is:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force, Xander, the Master, or Sydney (Australia - but I also don't own Syd from SPD).

Alexander ‘Xander’ Bly hadn’t been all that concerned with preserving the environment growing up. He’d been too absorbed in his own life, his own concerns. Becoming a Power Ranger, however, especially one wielding the power of nature, changed his perspective. It opened his eyes to the majesty and the mysteries of the natural world around him.

Not all plants were just organic objects, as some might view them; some of the oldest trees actually possessed their own form of sentience. Even ordinary humans had a small amount of magic in them – Toby and the residents of Briarwood had proven that – and if a particular tree was subjected to particular focus over many years, all that magic was soaked up and became something… more. Places of worship, historical monuments, and other locations with great symbolism often had such trees.

This particular tree was located at neither a religious or historic site. It was located by the edge of a small playground near Xander’s grandmother’s house. It had been there longer than the swing set, the slide, or any other piece of equipment that had come before them; his grandmother attested that it had been more than twenty feet tall when she was just a girl. Children from her parents’ generation onward had climbed and played on and under it all the time, including Xander himself, before his move to America.

A few years after the defeat of the Master, Xander and his parents went on vacation to visit his Gran in her small hometown on the outskirts of Sydney, and the topic of the tree had come up during lunch on the second day. Over the recent years, it had started to wilt, as the construction of the new playground had resulted in some of the major roots being cut. One child had fallen after a branch had broken underneath him, and while he hadn’t been seriously hurt, just a few minor bumps and bruises, the city had decided to get rid of it before somebody was. Gran had been distraught over a treasured local landmark being destroyed.

So it was that Xander slipped out of the house in the dead of night and went to the playground. He was lucky; it was devoid of teenagers breaking curfew or any other people that might have a reason to hang out there at such a late hour. After picking a spot out of view of the road, he knelt down next to the tree and placed both hands on the trunk while closing his eyes.

The Tree was surprised by his presence and the power flowing from him. It remembered every child that had climbed one its branches and frolicked in its shadow, but it had not been aware of Xander’s magic back then, let alone his affinity with nature. Perhaps if he’d spent more time at the Tree, instead of being so enamoured with skateboarding and chasing girls, the Tree would have taken notice.

Once he made the connection, Xander decided that the Tree actually reminded him of his Gran. It genuinely cared about the children, and even worried whenever one got hurt. So Xander began to pour his magic into the tree, healing the damage that had been done, as it hadn’t been able to draw sufficient nutrients out of the earth with half its roots being cut off.

When the easy part was done, he reached deep down with his powers, until he was aware of every branch, leaf, and root. He then helped the Tree to regrow its roots a hundred times faster than it ever could have if not fuelled by his magic. He had to ensure that it did not start to decay all over again.

By the time his job was finished, Xander was absolutely exhausted, but pleased with his work. Even in the dark, he saw a noticeable difference; the wilting branches had lifted, the leaves were thicker and a brighter shade of green, and the bark was visibly healthier. Satisfied, he gave the trunk a friendly pat before staggering back to his Gran's place.

The next morning, everyone who cared to notice was startled but pleased at the mysterious change the Tree had undergone overnight. Gran had been moved to tears, as one of her young neighbours had rushed to her door and begged her to come and see.

His parents, well aware of his powers, had given him knowing looks, but said nothing. And Xander simply took silent pride in a job well done.

 

THE END


End file.
